Short Mario Stories
by KookyShyGirl88
Summary: Mainly one-shots about my headcanons for the Mario characters. Might contain some of my OCs.
1. Iced Tea

**(c) All Mario related things belong to Nintendo**

 **(c) Juan belongs to me**

* * *

Waluigi shuffled into the kitchen, eager to get some nice, refreshing, cold iced tea. As he entered the kitchen, Juan left, holding a glass filled with tea as well. Waluigi didn't pay much attention to the kid, he usually hung around Wario's place.

For some reason, the kid looked up to the two brothers. WHY, Waluigi never knew. But Mona liked him, so Wario never yelled at the boy. Instead he put him to work, not paying him of course.

The purple-clad man took a tall glass from the cabinet and turned toward the fridge's icemaker and got himself a couple of ice cubes. He then sat the glass on the counter and opened the refrigerator door to get his tea.

He reached in and grabbed the pitcher, expecting to find some sort of weight from it, and accidentally slammed it on the top of the rack.

"Waa?" He looked down and saw that the container only had half an inch of tea left in it. His eyes narrowed, recalling Juan walking past him with a glass filled to the brim of iced tea. Waluigi shook with rage and slammed the pitcher on the floor. But it was made of plastic and it only shot back up and hit his shin.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! JUAN, YOU WILL PAY FOR THIIIIIISSSSS!"

He then proceeded to knock everything off the counters, screaming as he did so. Cereal boxes flew, scattering the flakes everywhere. Bread was flying, sugar littered the floor with salt and pepper mixed in it, and silverware was thrown so hard that they stuck to the walls. Even the spoons.

"WHY DOESN'T ANYBODY MAKE MORE TEEEEEAAAAAAA!"

While Waluigi was doing this, Wario just calmly sat back and watched the show, sipping his own iced tea and dodging flying food when they came his way.

Finally Waluigi calmed down, but not after knocking the refrigerator to the floor, smashing the microwave, and ripped a couple of cabinets off the wall.

Wario slurped his tea loudly, getting Waluigi's attention. When he was finished, he stated, "Ya know you're gonna clean dis up, right?"

Waluigi kicked a cereal box and stomped off to get a broom, grumbling under his breath.

* * *

 _ **Waluigi gets ANGRY when someone drinks the last bit of something and doesn't make any more of it. He will even trash the kitchen.**_

 **This is one of my headcanons. I pretty much have only silly headcanons XD**


	2. Sugar

**James Birdsong: Thank you! :)**

 **(c) All Maro related things belong to Nintendo  
(c) Duncan Hines belongs to Duncan Hines, Pillsbury belongs to Pillsbury, Betty Crocker belongs to General Mills, and Splenda belongs to Tate & Lyle and Johnson and Johnson (McNeil Nutritionals too?)  
**

* * *

Brighton glanced at Twila a ways down the grocery aisle. At the moment, she was inspecting different cake mix brands, trying to remember which one they liked. Brighton smiled. This was his chance.

He slowly made his way down the aisle to the end with the sweeteners. He had already risked raising his wife's suspicions at first when he volunteered to go with her to the store. He didn't need to raise any more before he could finish his plan.

Brighton pretended to look at a cupcake holder shaped like an actual cupcake when she looked his way.

"Brighton, do you remember if we use Betty Crocker or Pillsbury?"

"Uh, maybe Duncan Hines?" Brighton suggested.

Twila turned back to the shelves and pursed her lips as she thought. Brighton waited a moment before letting out a short breath and returned to making his way to the sweeteners.

Finally, he was at his destination. In front of him were several choices, but he knew which one he was getting.

Sugar.

Twila had gotten in some kick, thinking that Splenda tasted better and was better for them than sugar was, even though it was more expensive than sugar. She was crazy about the stuff, while Brighton couldn't stand it. She refused to buy any sugar when she went to the store, despite Brighton's begging.

He had almost grabbed the sugar bag when Twila walked up with the buggy.

"Okay, so I got Pillsbury," She said, dropping the blue box in the cart. "I guess we need to write down whatever it is we actually use so we can—hey, what are you doing?"

"Uh…." Brighton looked from his hand back to his wife a few times, trying to figure out what to say.

She glared at him. "Brighton…"

"Just, uh, getting Splenda?" He quickly grabbed the bag and tossed it in the buggy. "So you won't have to…?"

She crossed her arms. "Uh-huh."

They had a short stare-down before Brighton clapped his hands.

"Okay! So, what's next on the list?"

* * *

Brighton scowled as he walked down the street, holding the heavy grocery bags. He and Twila had finished shopping and were now heading back home. He hadn't gotten his sugar yet, and he was about to be irritated. If he had to drink one more coffee without sugar, he would…

He paused in his thinking, noticing a coffee shop up ahead. Brighton grinned as a plan formed in his head.

"Hey, Twi?" He called, jogging to catch up with her. "Hey, you wanna go get something to eat?"

She looked at him quizzically. "Eat? Why? We just ate breakfast an hour ago."

"So? We could get something small, like a doughnut or something over there." He pointed at the coffee shop. Seeing she wasn't going to agree, he added, "pleeeeaaasee?"

She stared at him for a second before sighing. "Fine."

"Yes! Thank you!" He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and took off across the street.

* * *

People stared at him when he burst through the doors, but Brighton didn't care. He raced to the counter with the creams and sugars, dropping the groceries once he got there. He grabbed all the sugar packets he could find and stuffed them in his pockets.

"Uh, excuse me sir—"

"Don't worry, I'll pay for it!" Brighton cut the worker Koopa off. "How much is it?"

"W-well, they're free, but—"

"Awesome." He scanned the menu and pointed at one of the items. "I'll take two doughnuts, one chocolate and the other sprinkle."

Twila walked in the shop just as the Koopa handed Brighton his order.

"Brighton, you feeling okay?"

"Never better!" Brighton gave her the sprinkled doughnut and stuffed the chocolate one in his mouth while he paid for them. "Okay, ready to go home?"

Twila glanced at the Koopa worker who shrugged. "I guess so."

Brighton grinned at her and headed out the door, grabbing the grocery bags as he went. Twila stayed behind a moment, staring at the floor. She bent down and picked up a sugar packet.

Holding it in her hands, she sighed. "Brighton…"

* * *

 ** _Twila only buys Splenda, so Brighton has to get sugar packets from restaurants._  
Another one of my headcanons XD Most of my headcanons come from jokes I have with my brother or friends. This one came from my brother when we were playing MP6.  
**


End file.
